Jack et Sirius
by la voix de la philologie
Summary: Sirius poursuivi par le ministère se retrouve dans un cachot un peu étrange...Petit délire avec Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

Sirius courait à travers la ruelle comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il était vêtu d'une chemise d'aspect douteux et d'un pantalon miteux en accord avec la chemise. Ses sandales étaient éreintées à tel point qu'elles ne devaient plus servir à grand chose désormais. Il regarda derrière lui avec un regard de bête traquée. Rien pourtant ne semblait perturber la tranquillité de la douce nuit qui s'annonçait. Il continua sa course effrénée dans une autre ruelle moins exiguë que la précédente. Il finit par s'arrêter sous le porche d'un petit pavillon et frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit ne lui parvînt de l'intérieur. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et découvrit que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra à petits pas dans le logis et s'assit sur une chaise placée au milieu d'une salle de séjour. Il était exténué par sa folle course. Il resta pourtant sur le qui-vive : il eut en effet la nette impression de n'être pas seul dans la pièce. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu confirmer ses soupçons, Sirius reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et s'évanouit.

Le lendemain il émergea dans une pièce assez sombre et lourde d'humidité. Une étroite ouverture cloisonnée par des grilles permettait à la lumière du jour de s'infiltrer difficilement. _Que fais-je dans un cachot ?_ se demanda alors Sirius. Un aspect déroutant de sa prison mit en doute l'affirmation que Sirius venait d'imposer dans sa question. En effet étudiant les cloisons de plus près, il eut la surprise de découvrir que ceux-ci se composaient de chocolat noir. Les barreaux étaient quant à eux faits de canne à sucre. Pouvait-on dans ce cas appeler ce lieu un cachot ?

_Au moins je ne mourrai pas de faim, _pensa Sirius. Une deuxième surprise se présenta alors à lui : il n'était pas seul dans sa prison-bonbon. Un autre homme allongé paresseusement sur une paillasse de barbe à papa le regardait avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il avait une sorte de foulard rouge sur la tête, des perles dans ses cheveux longs et des bagues à tous les doigts.

-Euh…Bonjour, dit Sirius interloqué.

-Ah l'ami, je me suis demandé si vous alliez vous réveiller un jour ! s'exclama joyeusement son compagnon de « cellule ».

Sirius regarda l'homme avec méfiance. Pouvait-il faire confiance à ce joyeux excentrique ou fallait-il se méfier de cette sympathie apparente ? Il décida de ne pas se poser de question pour le moment.

-Où sommes-nous ? questionna Sirius.

-Pardieu, mais dans l'antre de Barbossa ! s'écria avec bonhomie l'autre homme. Au fait je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow pour vous servir, continua-t-il en esquissant une révérence grotesque.

-L'antre de Barbossa ?répéta bêtement Sirius perdu.

-C'est un pirate cruel et stupide qui a réquisitionné mon bâtiment sans ma permission. Il voulait devenir puissant alors il a quémandé l'aide des dieux de la mer et maintenant il peut enfermer qui il veut dans ce monde enfantin . C'est toujours un peu déroutant de se retrouver enfermé dans une cellule en chocolat mais on s'y fait vite vous verrez.

Sirius regarda son compagnon avec des yeux ronds. Il devait sans doute avoir avalé une potion magique qui le faisait délirer. La question était de savoir pendant combien de temps il resterait dans cet état.

- N'empêche ce pourri aurait quand même pu me laisser une bouteille de rhum en lot de consolation, grommela Jack.

-Vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

-Deux semaines, paraît que vous êtes entré dans la maison secondaire de Barbossa. Ça a pas du lui plaire, rigola Jack.

-Et vous vous êtes là pourquoi ?

-Bah vieux conflit d'intérêt, en fait ce croûton supportait pas le fait que je sois en possession d'un navire aussi spectaculaire que le Pearl. C'est un éternel jaloux.

Sirius contempla Jack avec perplexité. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un grand enfant oublié dans son enfance. Ce monde de bisounours avait dû contribuer à cet état d'esprit. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait atterri là. Il eut le souvenir d'une dispute avec le ministère de la magie, une vague vision de course-poursuite avec un détraqueur lui revînt en mémoire, et puis ensuite…plus rien…le vide complet…Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans ce lieu incroyable avec cet homme tout aussi incroyable.

La tête lui tournait et il décida de s'étendre sur une des paillasses roses qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Il contempla le plafond de son cachot et se rendit compte que celui-ci était composé de nougatine ornée de dessins effectués avec un glaçage aux fruits rouges.

Il s'assoupit un moment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une tête de mort. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur à faire pâlir un cerbère. Il vit la mâchoire appartenant à cette tête s'ouvrir puis se fermer et des sonorités parvinrent à son oreille.

-Holà, calmos amigo !

Voilà ce que perçurent les oreilles de Sirius. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'un squelette complet venait compléter la tête de mort.

-Mon dieu Jack mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le squelette qui faisait face à Sirius se mit à rire comme un fou, ce qui constituait un spectacle plutôt étrange.

-Eh l'ami je ne suis pas Sparrow, répondit le squelette, je suis Skully Fourbery.

C'est alors que Sirius aperçut Jack derrière le squelette une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Décidément cette potion devait être plus forte qu'il ne le croyait. Il se demanda si le produit n'était pas une invention de Bellatrix.

_Elle en serait bien capable, juste pour me rendre aussi fou qu'elle._

Il eut soudain la désagréable impression que ce squelette ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un Mangemort à ses trousses qui avait parvenu à découvrir le lieu où on le tenait enfermé. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi serait-il dans ce lieu improbable alors ?

-Je suis un détective, annonça fièrement le squelette. Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille qui s'est égarée dans un monde parallèle au sien mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Si jamais vous la voyez appelez-moi.

Le squelette tendit alors une petite carte à Sirius qui la prit et la mit dans une des poches de son pantalon sans réfléchir.

-Puisque vous êtes là, dit alors Jack, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à nous évader en passant.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit l'autre avec enthousiasme, plus on est de fous plus on a de chance de retrouver ce que l'on cherche.

Il regarda alors les murs de la prison et sourit mystérieusement.

-Bien il faudrait commencer par faire disparaître ces murs. Une petite fondue ça vous tente ?

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et une flamme jaillit alors entre ses doigts. Il approcha sa main enflammée des murs et ceux-ci se mirent à fondre rapidement. C'était tellement bête que Sirius se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même. Après les murs totalement les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent à l'air libre au milieu d'une prairie composée entièrement d'aliments sucrés. Ils marchèrent sur un chemin de cassonade qui crissait sous leurs pieds.

-On ne devrait pas plutôt courir ? s'inquiéta Jack, c'est pas que j'aurais peur que Barbossa nous tombe dessus mais…

-Chaque chose en son temps, soupira Skully, j'ai appelé des flamands roses pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

En effet après à peu près dix minutes de marche, un petit groupe d'oiseaux roses descendit vers les trois acolytes et se posèrent à leur niveau. Chacun monta sur un flamand, Jack étant le moins à l'aise des trois, et ils s'envolèrent doucement dans le ciel bleu-vert de cet antre particulier.

-On se rend où comme ça ? demanda Sirius pas très rassuré sur sa curieuse monture.

-Sur une petite île pas très loin.

Ils furent déposés sur un petit îlot, leurs montures temporaires repartirent tranquillement. Un arche de bois leur faisait face d'une hauteur assez impressionnante. Le squelette sourit glorieusement en regardant ce monument.

-Voilà votre liberté mes amis, s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Jack et Sirius se regardèrent interloqués se demandant tous deux si leur compagnon n'était pas un peu malade. Ce dernier, loin de se soucier des réactions dubitatives des deux autres commença à faire un cercle autour de l'arche en entonnant une suite de paroles incompréhensibles. Après avoir finit cet étrange rituel, il se posta devant l'arche, apposa ses deux mains devant lui et ne bougea plus. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis l'intérieur de l'arche se mit à flamboyer furieusement.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir passer à l'intérieur de ce truc, grommela le pirate apeuré par la lumière incandescente de l'arche.

-Tout à fait, s'exclama Skully.

Sans plus attendre, Jack passa à travers l'arche en fermant les yeux, suivit par Skully puis par Sirius. Ils tombèrent alors comme dans un gouffre sans fond pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Sirius.

Puis ils s'écrasèrent lourdement sur une plage de sable blanc. Chacun repris peu à peu ses repères, et Jack s'écria :

-De retour à la maison ! C'est l'île de la muerta !


	3. Chapter 3

_**LA FOURMI**_

_**Une fourmi de dix-huit mètres**__  
><em>_**Avec un chapeau sur la tête,**__  
><em>_**Ça n'existe pas, ça n'existe pas.**__  
><em>_**Une fourmi traînant un char**__  
><em>_**Plein de pingouins et de canards,**__  
><em>_**Ça n'existe pas, ça n'existe pas.**__  
><em>_**Une fourmi parlant français,**__  
><em>_**Parlant latin et javanais,**__  
><em>_**Ça n'existe pas, ça n'existe pas.**__  
><em>_**Eh! pourquoi pas?**_

-Eh bien, je vous dis bonne chance à vous deux, mes chers amis, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit Skully. Je ne peux pas vous emmener plus loin, ma magie s'épuiserait et je serai condamné ici.

-T'aurais pas du rhum ? demanda soudainement le pirate, ça fait trois semaines que je survis sans.

Sirius et Jack remercièrent le squelette avant qu'il ne s'envole dans les airs, puis cherchèrent un moyen de quitter l'îlot sur lequel ils se trouvaient, souci dont ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupé auparavant. Il n'y avait évidemment pas la moindre trace de civilisation sur ce bout de terre perdu. Ils cherchèrent du bois pour faire un feu, espérant ainsi attirer quelque bateau qui pourrait éventuellement se trouver à quelques encablures de l'île. Après une ou deux heures d'attente, aucun signe de présence humaine ne se fit percevoir. Ils étaient désespérément seuls.

-Si au moins il pouvait y avoir une bouteille de rhum, ragea Jack.

-Il faut sans doute qu'on s'attende à passer une période assez longue sur cette île, soupira Sirius, on devrait faire un tour de l'île pour connaître les lieux et voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose de comestible.

Jack acquiesça sans broncher, cela lui permettrai de ne pas penser à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient rester un temps prolongé dans ce trou sans rhum. Ils se mirent donc à explorer la jungle qui composait le centre de l'île. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin de petits animaux qui fuyaient à leur approche. Des cocotiers peuplaient la jungle d'un peu partout et les arbres fruitiers n'étaient pas rares. Cependant l'eau douce ne semblait pas présente dans cette nature généreuse. Ils devraient donc se contenter du jus des fruits qu'ils ramèneraient. Ils prirent quelques fruit et retournèrent ensuite vers la plage où ils déposèrent lourdement leur butin. Ils construire ensuite un abri de fortune en prévention contre la pluie et pour entreposer leur nourriture. Sirius pensa que sur cet îlot il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir au moyen de retourner chez lui. Il regretta le squelette qui aurait grandement pu l'aider dans son entreprise mais n'en tint pas longtemps rigueur.

Les jours s'étirèrent rapidement sur l'île sans qu'aucun élément ne vînt perturber la monotonie des heures passées. Les deux hommes avaient eu tout le temps de discuter tranquillement de leur vie, de leurs joies et de leurs peines. Sirius n'arrivait pourtant pas à comprendre totalement la personnalité de son compagnon. Il avait saisi que l'homme en voulait beaucoup à Hector Barbossa, ce pirate qui lui avait volé son navire, qu'il aimait le rhum et les femmes et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à revoir la mer sur son bateau. Il semblait plutôt être de nature optimiste et gaie même si il gardait un air morose car il n'avait pu toucher à une seule goutte de rhum depuis des jours.

Jack de son côté avait du mal à croire l'histoire rocambolesque de l'homme qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques jours. C'était apparemment, s'il écoutait les contes de l'autre, un sorcier venu d'un monde qui n'utilisait que la magie mais qui était menacé par un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort. _Quel nom pompeux, _pensait Jack, _même moi je n'aurait pas trouvé mieux ! _Les dirigeants de son monde étaient à la poursuite de Sirius car ils pensaient qu'il était le bras droit de ce Lord Voldemort. Mais il n'était qu'un simple sorcier appartenant à L'ordre du phénix. Il ne comprenait pas trop où se situait Sirius dans ce monde mais pensa qu'il devait être une sorte de justicier du bien. Il songea qu'il devait être facile de le berner et rigola intérieurement.

Après sept jours de séjour sur l'île, un voilier apparut aux environs de celle-ci. Sirius qui ne sommeillait par contrairement à son compagnon le réveilla précipitamment tout excité. Jack se leva avec difficulté mais lorsqu'il vit le navire, il sauta littéralement comme une puce. Les deux compagnons firent de grands gestes avec leurs bras et s'agitèrent autant qu'ils le purent. Le bateau se dirigea alors dans leur direction et ils aperçurent une barque approchant du large.

-Oh, oh, murmura Jack.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

-C'est un navire de la marine nationale, si je monte à bord je suis bon pour la potence…

-On fait quoi alors ?questionna encore Sirius.

-Il est trop tard de toute façon, voilà la barque qui arrive. On pourra toujours s'évader à bord, soupira le pirate.

Deux soldats de la marine britannique accostèrent et vinrent à la rencontre des deux « naufragés ». Ils les saluèrent poliment et les invitèrent à prendre place dans la barque. Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et montèrent.

-Quel dommage c'était une belle île, dit calmement Jack.

-Ca a du être éprouvant de rester ici, dit un des soldats, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes coincés ?

-Environ une semaine, répondit Sirius.

La barque arriva au niveau du voilier et des soldats s'approchèrent pour aider les hommes à embarquer et à remonter la barque. La surprise de Jack fut alors bien grande lorsqu'il découvrit que le capitaine du navire était : William Turner.


	4. Chapter 4

« -Ah, mon cher Will ! s'exclama joyeusement le pirate.

L'interpellé semblait perplexe.

-Jack ? …Jack Sparrow ?

-Capitaine pour être précis.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes. L'un semblait dubitatif, l'autre ravi d'avoir autant de veine. Sirius regarda les deux personnages interloqué. Il se demanda comment un pirate pouvait avoir des relations plutôt…amicales avec un représentant de la loi.

Jack souriait mystérieusement. Il regardait William d'un air étrange comme si une idée lui traversait la tête.

-Alors comme ça t'as viré de bord matelot ? Tu t'es rangé vers côté le plus sûr ?

-Pas tout à fait, répondit le jeune homme, je suis à la recherche de mon fils il a été kidnappé par Barbe Rouge. La seule façon de pouvoir le récupérer c'est de m'allier avec le commodore Smith.

-Pourquoi un pirate aussi sanguinaire tel que Barbe Rouge kidnapperait un gosse ?s'étonna Sparrow.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Will, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si je veux le revoir un jour, je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

-Bah si, laisse le gosse se débrouiller seul, répliqua calmement Sparrow.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas un homme très honorable Jack mais de là à n'avoir aucune morale ! s'emporta aussitôt Will.

Son visage s'empourprait de colère. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre cet homme qui semblait n'avoir qu'un cœur de pierre. La chair de son sang était sans doute déjà mort désormais et rien que d'imaginer cette possibilité les sangs du pauvre Mr Turner se glaçaient d'effroi. Il était devenu capitaine de la marine royale par obligation. Ce fait le désenchantait grandement mais il ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait entrer en possession d'un navire assez puissant pour rattraper l'Abîme, le plus inquiétant navire que Will ait jamais connu. Ce bâtiment était le joyaux du capitaine Barbe Rouge . Il n'y avait pas que l'aspect physique du bateau qui l'inquiétait, car après tout on pourrait se dire que ce n'est qu'une grosse barque de dimension et de caractéristiques impressionnantes. Il émanait en effet de ce bâtiment un souffle de mort et de désespoir qui imprégnait toute chose qui l'entourait. Le cœur des hommes qui avaient la malchance de rencontrer le navire s'arrêtait et une terreur indescriptible les emparait contre laquelle même le plus valeureux des marins ne pouvait rien. Ce fait étrange restait inexpliqué et alimentait la légende qui tournait déjà autour du personnage de Barbe Rouge. Ayant lui-même fait l'expérience de se retrouver à quelques mètres de l'Abîme, Will n'était évidemment pas rassuré de savoir que son unique enfant était entre les mains du propriétaire de ce bâtiment. Il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit depuis le jour où Elisabeth l'avait informé de la terrible nouvelle. Dès lors il avait écumé les flots à la recherche de Barbe-Rouge et tentait le moins possible de faiblir l'allure pour prendre le plus possible d'avance dans ses recherches. La repêche de Jack ne constituait pas un élément intéressant dans la recherche de son fils bien au contraire. Celui-ci trouvera certainement la moindre occasion pour contrecarrer ses plans que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment.

-Oh, ne montons pas sur nos grands chevaux, dit Jack, je ne voulais en aucun cas raviver une douleur enterrée. Mais quand même,… pas de rejeton…C'est la liberté mon gars ! penses-y.

-Imbécile, pesta William, je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé sur ton île déserte.

-Pour la même raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te lancer éperdument à la recherche de ton fils. T'as l'âme trop charitable mon gars, ça te jouera des tours un jour.

Sirius qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné la conversation qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, observait tranquillement le pont du navire et les matelots s'activant tout autour de lui.

Certains n'avaient vraiment pas un air avenant et il se demanda si l'équipage n'était pas composé en partie d'anciens pirates ayant trouvé meilleure affaire de s'engager dans la marine plutôt que de continuer des magouilles trop dangereuses. Il constata cependant que tous n'avaient pas cet air canaille et en conclut qu'il devait bien y avoir quelques gentilshommes parmi cet équipage quelque peu hétéroclite. Il se demanda soudain si la magie pouvait fonctionner dans ce monde et se dit qu'il testerait une formule simple dès qu'il aurait un moment seul.


	5. Chapter 5

Le séjour sur le navire se déroula relativement bien pour Sirius à part un bémol qui l'inquiétait fortement : il n'avait réussi à faire que des petits sorts de base qu'un sorcier de première année aurait pu effectuer. Il commençait doucement à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne quitterait jamais ce monde maritime et se mit à regretter tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers dans son monde. Grand bien lui fasse, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main étant donné son séjour prolongé dans la prison d'Askaban.

Il était surtout préoccupé par son filleul avec lequel il avait enfin pu nouer un contact aussi bref fût-il. Harry lui manquait terriblement même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à mots couverts de peur de se voir affaibli par ses sentiments. Il repensait aux conversations animées qu'il avait eues avec le fils de son meilleur ami. Il repensa à la prison-bonbon et eut une subite envie de chocolat. Malheureusement il doutait qu'il y ait la moindre trace de ce mets délicieux sur ce navire. Il interrogea tout de même un jeune homme blond et chétif qui lui répondit qu'il n'y avait que du rhum dans les cales.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Jack Sparrow s'approcha une bouteille à demi-remplie (ou à demi-vidée c'est selon) dans la main et posa nonchalamment le bras sur Sirius tel un accoudoir. Il semblait déjà bien éméché. Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais ce qu'il en ressortit ne fut qu'un charabia incompréhensible digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. Sirius regarda l'homme avec perplexité. L'autre repartit comme il était venu en titubant et baragouinant entre ses dents.

-La boisson l'a achevé, dit doucement le blond.

-Vous croyez qu'il essaye de noyer un chagrin dans la boisson ?

-C'est toute sa vie qu'il essaie de noyer dans la boisson.

Sirius regarda Jack qui s'était accoudé au bastingage avec difficulté. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais une force irrésistible l'attirait vers cet homme.

Il ne parvenait à déterminer si c'était parce que celui-ci avait vécu toutes ses étranges péripéties depuis le début ou parce que lui aussi avait une peine inconsolable. Il ne put s'empêcher de se réprimander intérieurement. _Voyons Sirius, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Cet homme n'est qu'un poltron qui ne pense qu'à boire. _

Cette remarque ne lui parut pas tellement recevable. Il avait en effet lui même eut une période peu désirable où la boisson était son seul remède pour soulager ses maux. Cette attirance gagnait du terrain et bientôt la raison n'y changerait plus rien. Sirius se dit alors que, puisqu'il était pour un certain temps tout du moins, coincé ici, il pouvait bien céder à ses envies. Il décida donc que si ses ardeurs ne s'étaient pas calmées d'ici trois jours il tenterait quelque chose…

Il se tint au bastingage du mieux qu'il put malgré son mal de tête croissant et son mal de cœur. Il regarda la mer, cette vieille compagne qui lui avait joué tant de tours. _Ah ma jolie me voilà rassuré de te revoir en pleine forme. _Il scruta ses abîmes comme pour y déceler quelque trésor caché puis se releva avec difficulté pour se rendre encore à moitié titubant à sa cabine. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine après trois essais et s'allongea lourdement sur sa couchette.

La tête lui tournait encore un peu mais le mal de cœur s'était dissipé. Même s'il chérissait le rhum presque autant que l'océan, il ne put s'empêcher de pester contre les effets secondaires de l'abus de cette boisson pourtant réjouissante. Après avoir lentement cuvé son rhum, il récupéra pleinement l'emprise de ses cinq sens. Il songea alors aux dernières péripéties qu'il avait vécues. Il réfléchit à l'attitude de son ancien compagnon de cellule. Ce dernier lui jetait d'étranges regards depuis quelques temps sans que Jack ne parvint à les analyser. _C'est peut-être un espion de la Compagnie à ma poursuite chargé de surveiller que je ne m'échappe pas. _Cette hypothèse lui semblait peu plausible. _Tu vois des espions partout mon pauvre vieux, _se dit-il alors. Que voulait donc ce Sirius alors ? Jack savait que son intuition ne le trompait jamais et celle-ci lui intimait d'être extrêmement vigilant et de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Sirius.

_N.B :Les anachronismes sont voulus._


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius étudiait l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Sa passion avait atteint son paroxysme au point qu'il ne pouvait rester un quart d'heure calme s'il n'avait vu le spectre de ses rêves. Il le suivait partout, comme un chien suit son maître et ne le lâchait que la nuit tombée avec une immense tristesse. Ce comportement avait interpellé un certain nombre des personnes présentes sur le navire et Jack commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

Il se demanda si Sirius ne voulait pas lui voler son compas ou quelque autre précieux objet lui appartenant mais en y réfléchissant il se dit que c'était une bien indiscrète façon de s'y prendre. Il soupçonna ensuite l'équipage de vouloir lui faire une mauvaise farce mais il apparaissait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas plus au courant que lui du but du petit manège de Sirius. Il questionna alors Will intimement convaincu que celui-ci pourrait lui révéler quelque indice, mais il s'avéra que sa chasse fut mauvaise.

N'étant pas adepte des mystères, Jack s'aigrit au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, toujours suivi de son éternel compagnon de force.

Cependant, au bout du trente sixième jour de navigation il ne put contenir l'impatience qui le portait à ébullition et s'écria :

-Je suis pas un tableau d'art nom de Dieu ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Sirius qui ne s'était même pas aperçu de son changement de comportement au fil du temps, sursauta de frayeur. Il ne comprit pas la colère de Jack et fut terriblement peiné de voir que celui-ci réagissait avec autant d'ardeur. Il ne répliqua rien et partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Le lendemain, personne ne le vit sortir sur le pont. Il ne vint pas non plus le jour suivant.

William s'inquiétant de l'état de Sirius s'il ne buvait ni ne mangeait décida de tenter de le faire sortir de sa tanière. Il eut beau cependant essayer toutes les argumentations et les ruses possibles, rien ne fit changer d'avis le sorcier. Ce dernier était meurtri de l'indifférence de Jack à son égard et ne voulait sortir que si celui-ci lui témoignait son amitié. Will alla donc chercher Jack qui s'enquit maladroitement de dire quelques mots de réconciliation à Sirius. Le sorcier décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et à renouer contact avec le reste des habitants du bateau.

Cet étrange incident passé, Sirius ne daigna plus montrer aucune marque d'affection envers Jack. Il essayait même de l'éviter le plus possible. Ce changement de comportement ne fut pas pour déplaire au capitaine qui se radoucit et redevint plus jovial.

Tout le monde classa rapidement aux oubliettes cet épisode et l'on se concentra sur la manière de contrer l'Abîme. En effet grâce au compas de Jack, Will avait pu retrouver la trace du bâtiment de Barbe Rouge aisément et le navire de la marine britannique ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques encablures de l'Abîme. Cette nouvelle excita et angoissa l'équipage à la fois, avide de combat mais craintif d'affronter les sbires de Barbe Rouge.

Will se concerta avec Gibbs et Jack pour convenir sur la meilleure initiative à prendre. Il fut décider que le plus judicieux serait encore d'éviter un combat de front et d'agir par ruse plutôt que par force. La mission se déroulerait la nuit. Un éclaireur irait en reconnaissance par barque jusqu'à l'Abîme et ferait un signe de la main si la voie semblait libre. Sinon deux signes.

On choisit le blond pour s'acquitter de la mission. Will se rendrait alors à son tour à côté du navire, l'escaladerait et chercherait son fils. Si la recherche ne s'avérait pas concluante alors on passerait à l'abordage. Jack proposa de se rendre sur une île des environs pour « éviter de gêner vu que les rhumatismes ralentissent » et qu'il se considérait trop vieux pour ce genre de « plaisanterie ». Mais Will fut ferme et obligea le capitaine à rester sur son navire.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je dois rester, tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi, bougonna le pirate.

-Un capitaine se doit de montrer l'exemple à son équipage, rugit William, tu ne fuiras pas pendant que tes propres hommes combattront.

-J'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu retrouves le gamin.

L'opération fut lancée. La première partie du plan se déroula sans encombre. Le blond remplit sa fonction à la perfection et lorsque la voie fut libre, Will monta lentement à l'intérieur de l'Abîme. Il marcha sur le pont le plus silencieusement possible et commença à descendre lentement dans les cales. Il chercha les appartements du capitaine. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. C'était bien entendu les plus spacieux du navire. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et retint son souffle.


	7. Chapter 7

Will pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans l'antre de Barbe Rouge. Quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés au noir, il aperçut une masse se soulever et se baisser à allure régulière. Il en déduit que ce devait être le capitaine qui dormait. Deux options s'offraient à lui : soit il réveillait Barbe Rouge un pistolet sur les tempes en le forçant à lui révéler où se trouvait son fils, soit il entreprenait les recherches seules. La deuxième solution lui parut la plus fastidieuse mais la première lui parut la plus dangereuse.

Il opta donc pour la recherche individuelle. Il commença par scruter les bruits alentours et lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'aucune garde ne patrouillait, il entra dans une cabine située à droite de celle du capitaine. Un homme dormait sur sa couchette. Will renferma le plus doucement possible la porte et entreprit de visiter la seconde. Il y découvrit un autre homme et un jeune garçon endormi à ses côtés. Il eut un petit choc émotionnel. Son fils dormait paisiblement entre les bras d'un sbire de Barbe Rouge.

Il s'approcha doucement de la couche et tapa avec le moins de bruit possible sur l'épaule du garçon.

Celui-ci s'éveilla un peu perdu. Will lui fit signe de se taire. Le petit ayant reconnu son père sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'extirpa délicatement du lit et les deux parents quittèrent la cabine avec une agilité de chat. Ils trottinèrent rapidement sur le pont et descendirent le plus vite possible sur la barque. Ils ramèrent ensuite sans ménagement aidé du blond resté à son poste dans la barque. Ils entendirent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le son d'une alerte et un mouvement de masse sur le pont de l'Abîme.

-Dépêchons-nous, s'exclama le blond, s'ils nous attrapent on est perdus !

Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Black Pearl au plus vite. Une fois à bord, Jack cria un nombre incalculable d'ordres à ses hommes pressé de quitter les lieux avant que Barbe Rouge ne s'en prenne à son précieux navire.

Will serra son fils dans ses bras trop heureux d'avoir récupéré son unique enfant sain et sauf sans avoir eu à se confronter à Barbe Rouge. Cependant loin de partager les réjouissance des retrouvailles de la famille Turner, le capitaine Sparrow constata que l'Abîme prenait une avance considérable et beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Il ordonna que l'on vire un peu plus à bâbord là où le vent emporterait le Pearl hors de portée de Barbe Rouge.

Cette décision fut suffisante pour semer le navire. Après ces quelques sueurs froides, tout l'équipage fêta cette victoire contre le plus terrible des pirates des Caraïbes. Ce fut bien évidemment Will qui fut le plus heureux de tous.

-Tout ça pour un gosse, bon ça a bien mérité une petite bouteille tout ça !

Jack alla chercher sa bouteille dûment mérité selon lui même s'il s'était contenté d'ordonner la fuite du Pearl.

Sirius qui s'était montré distant depuis quelques temps se joignit à la fête. Il se montra très chaleureux envers Will et son fils et dit posément quelques mots à Jack. Celui-ci que toutes ces réjouissances ne passionnaient guère, rentra rapidement dans sa cabine et finit la cinquième bouteille de la soirée.


End file.
